1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure, generally, relates to semiconductor devices and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a wirebonded assemblage method and apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic shielding for radio frequency (RF) or other high frequency packages or modules is becoming more of a significant issue as operating frequencies increase. The traditional path of using externally attached “cages” around a packaged integrated circuit (IC) is cost-effective; however, as integration of various chips into a module increases, localized shielding between ICs within a package or even shielding of various portions of the IC will become more of a problem.
Various techniques or methods are known which attempt to address this problem. The techniques include usage of existing external metal cap structures or metal mesh cap structures, “conductive” encapsulation structures, and metal structures attached or integrated into the outside of a packaged IC. However, such techniques do not provide the most cost effective approach, nor do they easily facilitate shielding of smaller geometries inside of a package, but rather are confined to the outside of a package.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for electromagnetic shielding, as well as heat spreading, that overcomes these and other problems in the art.